


Moss Covered Universe Mascot

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [26]
Category: Moss Covered Unicorn - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Animals, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Stuffed Toys, Unicorns, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: The rarest of the mascots has finally been seen.
Series: Crocheted Creations [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Moss Covered Universe Mascot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownwithCapitalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/gifts).




End file.
